Consequences for Kagome
by TrebleJazz
Summary: Something bad has happened to the Inu-gang. Something so bad that Kagome has been forced to take up residence at Hogwarts for protection instead of being with her trusted dog demon hanyou. And there's a new enemy? Inu/Kag. Rated for language. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I had to have Fred and George at the school during this so I made them Fifth years. Kagome WILL be about half a year ahead of them in age (she's close to turning sixteen). And I know Hermione and Ron are prefects in this book and did not walk with Harry, but I don't really care. This is fanFICTION, not fan-make everything perfect.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I am neither of these great artists, and I humbly bow in their presence.**

**This is a preface (or chapter 1 sorta) of a new story I'm thinking of starting. You see, something bad has happened to the Inu-gang (and, no, I did NOT kill them off! Do you really see me as that terrible of a person?). Something bad enough to force Kagome to take up residence at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for protection. **

**What is it?**

**Read the preface and submit a comment if you like it. When I get to five good reviews, I will continue (they must be from different people). But if I get five flames (different people) before that happens, I will not continue this.**

**THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY LIES IN YOUR HANDS...ERR...COMPUTERS!**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me talking.<strong>

**"Someone else talking to me in an authors note."**

Narator.

* * *

><p>The young witch named Hermione Granger stood on the right of her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, walking toward the school upon which they all attended, having left that freakish Luna Lovegood and her horse hallucinations behind with her fellow fourth years.<p>

Harry and Ron each held a special place in Hermione's heart.

Harry was a great friend.

With his unruly black hair and lighting scar, no one could mistake him. He was kind, brave, loyal, and trustworthy. Quite like the human version of a golden retreiver.

Ron was a - erm - friend too.

He looked like a ripe carrot. He had orange hair, orange eyeborows, and orange freckles (it was a shame that his favorite color was blue). He was a total and utter idot, and (at times) a jerk. Though, when he wanted to, he could be a very sweet, caring, and generous person (when he wasn't begging to borrow her notes).

As you could see, her feelings about the carrot top were very conflicted.

Her robes swished and glided around her as they (and the rest of the fifth years) made their way to the castle.

Smiling as she took in the familier shaking first years, large doorways, and loud conversations, Hermione strode into the Great Hall.

Taking their seats, the three stared across from them where the prankster "Weasley Twins" Fred and George sat. After smiling and greeting each other, they turned to Dumbledore as he began the welcoming speech, house sorting, and professor introduction.

* * *

><p>After Umbridge's suckish speech was over and Dumbledore had declared it time for dinner, there was a silence before the students began to eat.<p>

Fred and George were the first to speak.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Fred, looking at Harry who sat to Hermione's left and Ron's right.

"What do you mean by 'what are we going to do'?" Harry supplied.

Fred and George stared at him as if he had three eyes.

"Hagrid's house has no lights on, and Grubby-Plank is sitting in his seat," said George.

"A weird toad who has obviously drunken a mediocre polyjuice potion is sitting in as a DADA teacher," Fred continued.

"The ministry is trying to get in our heads," George said.

"You've got a fugitive dog as a godfather," Fred inserted.

"And you've got a evil wizard, hell-bent on seeing you dead," George followed.

"Other than that, what else could be wrong?" They finished together sarcastically.

"We've got to do something soon," said Fred.

"I-," Harry started.

Fred and George looked at Harry expectidly, hoping for him to suggest them doing something cool like breaking into Umbridge's new office and planting stink bombs.

"I don't really know guys," he said.

The twins' make believe plane crashed.

As Fred and George recolected themselves, the rest of the gang ate.

When the food was finished, Dumbledore raised again. They were quite confused when, instead of bidding them goodnight, Dumbledore said, "Before we say our goodbyes, I would like to introduce another new member to our glorious staff who has just arrived. Kagome, you may come in!"

The room paused as a young raven-haired girl close to the age of a fifth or fourth year walked through the door.

"This is Kagome Higurashi," explained Dumbledore. "She shall be acting as an assistant to Madame Pomfrey in the infirmary as well as an extra helper to other teachers this year. And do not be surprised if you see her in class sitting at a desk next to you, she will also be observing as a - a kind of exchange student, so to speak."

The girl walked toward the table where the Professors sat, her odd red pants and white shirt following her. When she got to where Dumbledore stood, she turned around.

Hermione froze.

There were a few striking things her appearance said to Hermione.

1: It was definetely obvious that she was foreign. Her looks stated that she was Japanese.

2: But what was odd was the look in her eyes.

They held terrifying emotions.

Sadness, loss, pain, and suffering were just a few of the things Hermione saw. Her eyes were alert and attuned to everything, as if she were expecting something horrible to happen any second. She also looked tired, like even though she was expecting something to happen, she had no interest in her own well being.

3: Then there was her necklace.

A small clain was tied around her neck, and on it hung an immense jewel. A shining purple-pink color that Hermione didn't have a good feeling about.

4: Then, she spoke.

"Thank you Dumbledore-sama," she bowed respectfully to the professor.

Shock spread around the room at the absolutely beautiful sound of her voice. When this girl named Kagome spoke, Hermione could hear her words in both English and Japanese. It was like hearing a foreign person speak while the translater spoke over them. But, instead of two different voices, it was just her's. And it made a hypnotizing sound that you didn't want to stop hearing.

And it didn't make sense. It just wasn't physically possible.

Unless...

Unless Kagome had taken a potion, or had a spell acted upon her.

Hermione had never once heard of a spell that could do such a thing, but maybe Dumbledore had. She make a quick mental note to ask him later when she could get a chance.

Kagome then turned toward the students and spoke, "I would like to thank you all for allowing me to stay here. You all have an absolutely wonderful home. The disclosure from the modern world is a very rare thing in this time period. I look forward to being able to speak with and get know all of you."

Then she bowed to them again and went back out the door.

* * *

><p>That night Hermione contemplated this strange girl whom she dubbed as kind and sad but also dangerous and a mystery.<p>

A mystery she was determined to figure out.

* * *

><p><strong>YEP! So, that's it! <strong>

**The story will propbably bounce from Hermione's P.O.V. to Kagome's, and maybe even a little of other random people sometimes.**

**"Are you finished yet?"**

**Yeah, just give me a second.**

**So... who did you say sent my name in Hell Correspondance, Ai?**

**"..."**

**Well?**

**"..."**

**Who was it?**

**"A young boy in one of your classes. He was sick of your hair getting in the way of his veiw of the board in Algebra."**

**Darn it... I knew this hair would wrong me some day.**

**So... Ai...**

**"Yes?"**

**Do I HAVE to go?**

**"Yes, you do. They pulled the string so I have to ferry your soul to Hell."**

**"HEY LITTLE GIRL, BACK OF THE LINE!"**

**"YEAH WE WERE HERE FIRST!"**

The young woman know as Hell Girl turns to find herself face-to-face with a line stretching at least half of a mile that's filled with demons, Spongebob, and that weird cow from Chick-Fil-A.

**"You already leased out your soul?"**

**YEP!**

**"Damnit."**


	2. Unfair

**A/N: Hi! It has taken me sooo looong to type up this chapter, but I've done it! So, you can expect one update from me (on this story) once a month. For example, if I update on 5-01-11, then I won't update again until the month changes to 6 (ex: 6-17-11).**

**FIVE REVIEWS! I FREAKIN' FEEL LIKE A SUPERSTAR! And, as promised, I'm continuing...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, Lucky Charms, and my brain (sold it on e-bay). I DO NOT MAKE PROFIT FROM THIS STORY!**

**I will ALWAYS comment to ALL reviews! The ones from the last chapter are listed below:**

**Kitten-The-Wolf: I feel the EXACT SAME WAY! I am a total Inu/Kag lover and I always will be! In fact another good Inu/HP crossover I like is called, "Kagome's Life Changes". It may seem a little Draco/Kags, but I the author is having Kagome think very much about Inuyasha. I think Inu/Kags will prevail! XD**

**Sessho's Gal: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I love ur heart! I will most definetly continue, but only as long as u guys keep reviewing! By the way, luv ur penname.**

**Icefaery13: OF COURSE I'LL CONTINUE! I ALWAYS do what the loyal readers tell me! Especially one who puts "Ice" and "Faery" together in a penname!**

**ShadowsBloodPain: U R sooo right! I really should just do what I want!I also LOVE that u took the time to read my Author's Note, not many people do that! 3 But I'm also a robot, and robots are very good at RESPONDING TO REWARDS (AKA, reviews)! XD**

**AnimechildX3: I LOVE ur profile pic! U hold a special place in this story, my FIRST REVIEWER! I also LUV ur use of the word, "pleeeeeeeeaaaaaase!" :) 3~~~~~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's Point of View (third person):<strong>

Unfair.

Unfair.

Unfair.

This one word seemed to be hauntng her without regret lately.

Kagome couldn't stand to remember.

But she couldn't stand to forget, either.

It was unfair.

Kagome was in this wonderous castle school.

But she couldn't be happy here.

It was unfair.

Kagome had had many great friends.

But she couldn't see them now; she probably never would again.

It was unfair.

"IT'S ALL UNFAIR!" She screamed, hurling the closest object she could reach across the room-which happened to be her alarm clock-hoping the loud crash would ease some of her frustration.

But, instead, all she felt was more anger toward herself for breaking the clock. Though she couldn't see why she felt remorse for the machine; she didn't like it anyways. Her favorite clock had been broken by-

Kagome stopped herself.

_Kagome couldn't stand to remember._

_But she couldn't stand to forget, either._

Deciding to sway her thoughts toward something different, Kagome looked around her room for the umpteenth time, taking in the full beauty, but not fully appriciating it's worth.

According to the headmaster, the room had been a guest suite for visiting wizards and witches. Kagome loved its regal statique.

A beautiful four-poster bed with red draps and golden embroidery sat in the corner. The dark crimson color was easy on the eyes and had a gorgous english-style to it. In the coorosponding corner was the desk from Kagome's room in Tokyo (she wasn't entirely sure how it got there).

Over the also crimson carpet was a plushie chair, which happened to also have a crimson color and golden trim. The chair was faced to the side of the fireplace. Kagome especially loved the fireplace. The flame was charmed to work like a moodring.

According to Dumbledore-sama, the charm asseses the emotions of the inhabitants of the room and displays the flames as a certain color depending on that person's emotions. For example, if someone in the room had an overwelming sense of anger, the flame would be red.

On the wall next to the fireplace, a note hung explaining the meanings of each color:

Black: stressed

Orange: fear

Yellow: happy

Pink: romance/passion

Blue: sad

Purple: relaxed/calm

Red: angry

White: normal

Green: jealous

"Hmmm," she murmured. "This isn't right. None of these are explained correctly."

Kagome pulled out the coarkboard pin holding the paper. She then took the paper to her old desk and jotted down some extra words out from each color. Then, she returned the paper to its original position.

It read:

Black: stressed/worried (probably procrastinating on homework)

Orange: fear/freaked out (What does this look like? The fuedal era?)

Yellow: happy/cheerful (don't count on it)

Pink: romance/passion (as if)

Blue: sad/depressed (common)

Pruple: relaxed/calm/peaceful (Miroku) (when he's not being perverted)

Red: angry/pissed (unless I see someone really familier, I doubt it)

White: normal/nothing (I'll be seeing a lot of that)

Green: jealous (Kouga and Inuyasha) (haha)

Looking at the paper with admiration, Kagome felt a little better. It was as if this little inside joke was just what she needed.

"Alright, Kagome," She said, "you know what you're here for. You know what you have to do. But that doesn't mean you can't have fun."

And she was right. Just because Kagome wasn't home right now or in the fuedal era, that didn't mean she couldn't have fun. But she also could not forget her mission.

In no particular order:

1: FIND OUT WHO DID THIS TO US

2: FIND INUYASHA

3: FIND OUT HOW EXACTLY THIS ALL HAPPENED

4: FIND TETSUSAIGA

5: FIND INUYASHA (DID I MENTION THAT ONE ALREADY?)

6: MAKE INUYASHA WISH HE'D NEVER BEEN BORN FOR GETTING US INTO THIS MESS

7: REGAIN MY MEMORIES OF THE KEY IMPORTANCES OF WHAT HAPPENED

8: MAKE THE PERSON WHO TAMPERED WITH MY MEMORIES WISH THEY'D NEVER BEEN BORN (PROBABLY INUYASHA)

9: FIND INUYASHA

10: STOP OBSESSING OVER INUYASHA SO MUCH

Kagome had a very limited memory of what happened that night, but what she did remember was this:

_**Partial flashback of what Kagome knows:**_

_One month ago (in the fuedal era, one month after Naraku is defeated):_

_**(A/N: OKAY, SO... NARAKU HAS BEEN DEFEATED THE SAME WAY FROM THE ACTUAL SHOW, BESIDES THE WHOLE MESS WHERE HE SUCKED KAGOME INTO THE JEWEL. INSTEAD OF THAT, THE JEWEL WAS COMPLETED AND KAGOME OBTAINED POSSESSION OF IT. OTHER THAN THAT (AND THE FACT THAT IN MY STORY KAGOME IS ALLOWED TO STILL TRAVEL FREELY BETWEEN TIMES, NO LONG TIME GONE JUST CAME BACK) THIS STORY FOLLOWS DIRECTLY AFTER THE FINAL ACT)**_

_Things were finally beginning to calm down._

_Naraku was gone, the jewel was completed, and the Inugang (that's what Miroku had begun to call everyone) could finally rest easy._

_It was about a month before now that Naraku was obliterrated from this world to the next, and they were all feeling really good about themselves._

_From Monday through Friday Kagome stayed home, going to school and catching up with her modern family. On weekends, she stillI traveled 500 years back in time to fuedal Japan to visit with her other family. _

_Miroku-a perverted monk with great wisdom and a kind heart- had finally avenged his his father and his grandfather before him. The great curse had been lifted. _

_Well, at least kind of._

_Oddly, his kazana never disappeared. _

_Weird..._

_It was almost like he now had a vaccum in his hand instead of a black hole. For example, like how you can turn a vaccum on/off, Miroku could now do that to his wind tunnel. It didn't grow, and it sure didn't leave. So, when Naraku died, the curse he brought unto Miroku's line didn't leave. It just paused._

_Then, when Shippo asked if he thought the wind tunnel could still be passed from generation to generation, Miroku just looked at Sango and said, "Why don't we find out?"_

_He had a purple mark on his face dark enough to match his robes for that one._

_Sango-a sweet demon slayer with the heart of a sister-had become much more lively. With her brother Kohaku alive and well, she smiled much more. She now spent her time either going on new slaying missions or helping Keade with village chores. _

_Her brother Kohaku had decided to continue his training by going to other villages and slaying demons while picking up techniques from other people throughout his journeys. Even though Sango had him returning to Kaede's village to check on him every couple of weeks, he was enjoying the life of a demon slayer._

_And even sweet little Shippo had begun to adjust to a life without Naraku. He spent his weekdays at the Kitsune training school __**(A/N: I forgot what its called! XP)**__ learning new tricks and longer transforming methods. Though he did come back to the village every time Kagome came back. Sometimes Kagome would even drop in after her school with Kirara and the gang to bring him some "ninja food" at the school. _

_He had even gotten quite a few friends. One of which being a very cute girl Kitsune whom he was very fond of._

_Inuyasha cracked plenty of jokes at him about her too._

_Speaking of Inuyasha. He was pretty much in the normalcy._

_He helped Keade with random odd jobs around the village, helped the gang slay a few demons every now and then, and visited Kagome in her time every now and then._

_Okay, so maybe a little more than every "now and then"._

_Kagome had even considered getting him a shock fencing system and collar to prevent him from leaving the shrine and following her to school. Well, more like she bought it and Inuyasha set it aflame the moment he laid eyes on it saying, "No. (__**Insert R-rated word here**__). Way."_

_Yep, everything was perfect._

_Until Kagome started doing better in school..._

_"Hey guys! Guess what!" Kagome screamed. It was Friday. And, according to the watch on Kagome's wrist, just past time for Kagome's school to be letting out._

_She half-stumbled, half-ran down from the direction of the well towards the village. Her arms flew around wildly, one holding a piece of paper._

_"You're not leaving anymore?" The Kitsune called Shippo asked from his perch on Sango's shoulder, having just arrived back from the Kitsune school._

_"Mew?" Kirara asked from her perch on Sango's other shoulder._

_"You learned how to aim an arrow?" Inuyasha asked._

_"You got lucky?" Miroku asked, answered by an elbow to the ribs from Sango. "Sango dear, you didn't let me finish," he said, holding his side and gasping. "I meant to say, 'Lucky Charms'. You know, the ninja 'cereal' from Kagome's time?" he finished it with a high-pitched voice and made it into a question._

_"Nice cover-up, Miroku," Inuyasha said sarcastically._

_"No. Close. I already know how to do that. And, HELL NO!" Kagome answered, breathless from her hard run. She was looking pointedly angry at Miroku for his comment.._

_"Hey, no need to get all fiesty, I was just wondering," he covered. "I mean, Inuyasha has been spending quite a bit of time in your time..."_

_"WHAT? NO!" Kagome screamed, cheeks red._

_"YOU'RE DEAD, YOU HENTAI!" Inuyasha screamed with her, cheeks even redder._

_While Kagome stood in embarressment, Inuyasha made his way towards Miroku (AKA, the proverb pervert.) __**(A/N: haha, like my little nickname from Miroku?)**_

_Sango intervened by stepping in front of Inuyasha, "Okay guys, don't worry. We can all make him regret this later. But Kagome has some news for us. Go ahead, Kagome," Sango motioned to her best friend._

_"Thanks, Sango. Okay. So, because my grades for school have been able to improve so greatly, AND since this is my last year of middle school, I've been able to qualify for our grade trip!" Kagome said estatically._

_"That's it?" Shippo asked._

_"You mean I risked saying a comment that could very well end my life, and you only got a class trip?" Miroku asked dissapointedly, dodging another elbow attack from Sango._

_"No, it's not just the fact I get to go on the trip!" Kagome defended, placing her hands on her hips. "It's where we're going on the trip! Guys... I'M GOING TO ENGLAND!" she screamed._

_Kagome paused to take in their reactions. Would they be happy? Upset? Sad? Worried that she would be going off alone? No, of course they wouldn't be worried. For heaven's sake, they'd defeated Naraku! _

_But how would they react?_

_"What's England?" Her friends all asked together._

_Kagome sweatdropped._

_That was so not the reaction she'd pictured._

* * *

><p>Inuyasha: I'm soooo gunna kill that little perverted monk!<p>

Me: Does that mean he was telling the truth?

Inuyasha: *blushes* N-No! W-What would make you think that?

Me: Calm down, I don't want a wet spot on my carpet. And I was just kidding. I know you didn't do anything.

Inuyasha: How do you know that?

Me: One, because you have the mind of a five-year-old. Two, you don't live in my town (where all the teens are terrible). Three, you are too much of a kind person. Four, I didn't see anything through my binoculars...

Inuyasha: WHAT?

Me: Heheh. Oops, gotta go...um... get my things together for the church Dollywood trip tomorrow!

Inuyasha: WAIT! Come back here and untie me!

Me: Not until you sign that contract giving me permission to...uh...cut your hair and make it into a wig!

Inuyasha: Wait a minute... this is a pet adoption form!

Me: Crap...I didn't think you could read English...


End file.
